Clouds and Butterflies
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Kindergarten story.Ichigo and Orihime are watching the clouds pass by when they are joined by six little friends.


**My favorite so far.**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

Kids in the park were laughing and playing. Parents were watching in enjoyment as their kids frolic along the park, their small adventures and imagination bringing joy to their hearts and on occasion, coming to the aid of their little ones when they get a boo-boo or two.

Yes, it truly was the perfect day to expel all the pent up energy, except for two small, bright haired individuals.

"That looks like a dog," Ichigo said, pointing to a cloud up in the sky that reminded him of the canine.

"It really is," Orihime agreed, mouth agape in wonder.

The two nakama were lying down on their back on top of a small grassy and flowery hill. Ichigo's mother was sitting close besides them, reading a book, taking every few minutes to check on them and smiling at their carefree innocence.

"And those clouds look like Godzilla battling King Ghidorah. And there's Mothra flying around them," She continued, excited at "watching" the Kaijus fighting each other. If only they didn't destroy Tokyo so much.

"Um, yeah, I see it too." He actually tried to actually see it, but no matter how hard he squinted his eyes, he just couldn't. She truly does have an active imagination.

"Look Ichi-kun, there's a butterfly."

"Where is it, Hime-chan?" He searched the sky for it.

"Over there." He followed her finger, which wasn't pointing up but across the field where a butterfly was resting on a flower.

As if the butterfly knew it was being watched, it started to flap its black and red stripe wings and started to fly towards the two sky watchers. When he came closer, it landed on the bridge of Orihime's nose.

"Hehehe, you're tickling me, butterfly-san." Her small hands clamped over her mouth to stop her mirth.

"Butterfly-san" then moved off her nose and floated towards Ichigo's head and landed on a strand of his orange spike hair.

"Hey, I'm not some flower you can land on," Ichigo complained, scowling at his personal space being invaded by an insect, but seeing his scowl made Orihime laugh.

"I don't know, I think he likes the taste of your hair better then flowers." _Hmm, I wonder what Ichi-kun's hair taste like? It does look like cotton candy._

"Well, he better leave or I'm going to squash him," His hand was ready to do just that.

"Don't do that!" She protested in worry. "He's just trying to play with us."

"Alright, but I don't want any other bugs on my head." As if on cue, five other butterflies came flying out of nowhere and each of them landed squarely on his head.

One of the butterfly's wings was light green. Another one was pure white like snow. One that was resting on his ear had red wings with white diamond patterns painted on. On the other side of his ear was one with purple wings with yellow polka dots. The last one was pink and had white hollow circles.

"Oh, how cute! Butterfly-san's friends want to play too. I bet they want you to be lord of the butterflies!" Orihime lips pulled up into a magnificent smile, her hands clapping together n excitement. The same couldn't be said about Ichigo.

"Great, if it's not enough I'm teased about my name, now I'm lord of the butterflies." He resisted the urged to swat them away. It was only the promise to Orihime that stopped him.

"Ok little butterflies, I think we should leave Ichi-kun alone. How about you guys come to me?" As if understanding her, they flew off the orange hair and landed on the arms of the auburn princess.

Ichigo started to comb his hair to make sure they didn't leave a "present" for him. "Thanks, Hime-chan." Grateful for her help.

"Don't mention it. They're just so cute," She cooed, bringing them to her eye level. "I wish I could keep them."

"Maybe you should."

"I can't, it wouldn't be right. This is their home and I can't separate them from their home."

"You know Hime-chan, sometimes you act older then you really are." He smiled.

"I-I do?" She blushed.

"Yeah, Like a seven or eight year old."

"That looks like a giant squid."

"Oh, that one looks like Renji-kun's hair."

The two kids went back to their cloud watching. But this time, they had their little butterfly friends floating around them, sharing their special moment.

**So, so cute.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
